··Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ KαzυKeιтα··
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Kazuki y Keita, son algo mas que un simple amor. *KazuKeita* Plaga de Horóscopos xD


¡Hola! Aquí de regreso con la Saga Horóscopos locos xD idea fluida de Mary (bijutsu-tobidei-chan) quien me indujo a ver este anime tan hermoso x3.

**Disclaimer****: **Gakuen Heaven pertenece a You Higuri, mala suerte… ¡Todos son tan lindos!

**Advertencia: **Ya saben… Shonen-ai…

**Pareja:** Kazuki y Keita.

**Autoras: **Yo. Amo. a. Hidan y bijutsu-tobidei-chan.

**Dato: **Keita es Tauro, y Kazuki es Cáncer.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl ****Єsтιlσ ****KαzυKeιтα…º****』**

**·**

**·**

*******

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~· Tauro ·~·]**

Paciente, persistente, decidido y fiable. A un tauro le encanta sentirse seguro.

_"Kazu-nii... necesito preguntarte algo."_

"_¿Qué pasa, Keita?"_

"_... ¿Me quieres?"_

"_¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? Sabes que sí."_

"_Necesito que me lo digas."_

"_Keita… Te amo."_

**º·º·º·º**

Tiene buen corazón y es muy cariñoso, y tratan de satisfacer todas las necesidades de su amante.

_"Kazu-nii ¿esto es necesario?"—pregunto el ojiazul totalmente sonrojado._

_"Me encantas cuando de te ves así. Te ves hermoso." —también se sonrojó al verlo vestido de sirvienta. Se acercó a él, deslizando su mano por debajo del vestido._

_"… ah… ¡¿qué haces?!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Los tauro disfrutan con tiempo para reflexionar y les encanta sentirse atraído hacia alguien.

_"¡Mi honey! ¿Te gustaría __que tengamos una romántica cita esta noche...? te llevare a cenar y luego iremos a algún lindo lugar donde podamos estar a solas."_

_"Um... lo siento, Naruse-san, pero… yo tengo a alguien muy especial para mi… y no puede esperar."_

_"¡¿Quién?!"_

_"Kazu-nii."_

_"Está bien honey, me resignaré a no tenerte." __—derrama un río de lagrimas estilo ánime._

**º·º·º·º**

Los hombres gay de Tauro, tienen una mente analítica. La mayoría de ellos sufren por su orientación sexual, que no es fácilmente aceptada.

_Kazuki insistentemente besa y abraza a Keita, pero a él no le gusta en público._

_"Esto está mal Kazunii."_

_"¿No te gusto Keita?"_

_"Si me gusta, pero me siento raro haciendo esto."_

_"Keita… tranquilo."_

**º·º·º·º**

Celoso y posesivo.

_"Kazu-nii, te vi con Kaoru-san."_

_"… ¿Ah?"_

_"¿Qué hacían? Siempre están juntos."_

_"Nada malo, créeme."_

**º·º·º·º**

Les encanta la paz y tranquilidad, y son muy respetuosos con las leyes y las reglas.

_"Hey, cuidado Keita."_

_"¡Go-gomenasai!"_

_"No tienes porque disculparte."_

_"Pero… te manchaste."_

_"No me importa… luego se puede limpiar."_

_"Gracias, prometo que la próxima vez te haré mi mejor exprimido de fresas."_

**º·º·º·º**

Son sensuales pero prácticos, y en este sentido son parejas fieles y considerados.

_"¿Me eres fiel?"_

_"Sí, Kazu-nii."_

_"Me alegra."—Kazuki queda mirando cada facción de ese rostro tan dulce. Repentinamente se lanza al menor._

_"¡Kazu-nii ¿qué haces?!"_

** *****

**[·~· Cáncer ·~·]**

Emocional y cariñoso, protector y simpático, e intuitivo.

_"Voy salir."_

_"¿A salir? ¿A qué hora llegas?"_

_"Eh… temprano."_

_"Te voy a dejar."_

_"¿Qué? No es necesario Kaku-nii."_

_"Ni no quieres, tendré que darte un castigo."_

_"¡De acuerdo!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Sabe ser cauteloso cuando hace falta. Le gusta el romance.

_"¿Dónde está mi libreta?" __—Kazuki buscaba en sus muebles, pero algo lo hizo observar a otra parte, cerca del baño._

_"Ah… se siente tan bien ducharse… ¿eh?" —Keita le queda mirando confundido, vestido con una sola toalla alrededor de su trasero._

_"Keita…"_

_"Oh no…" —pensó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

**º·º·º·º**

Adoran a sus novios sin condiciones y casi siempre perdonan cualquier error cometido por ellos.

_"__Kazu-nii… yo… ¡perdóname!"_

_"Keita… no importa, no fue tu culpa."_

_"¡No! ¡Yo lo limpiaré!"__—cogió un paño, y procedió a limpiar la entrepierna del afectado. — "Li-listo" —sonrojó, ¿y quién no?_

_"Gra-gracias…"—le queda mirando. "Se sintió bien ¿sabes?"_

**º·º·º·º**

Ellos libremente no pueden admitir su amor a otros. En una relación ellos esperan que otro hombre tome la iniciativa.

_Keita ya estaba desesperándose. Hacía casi tres días que su novio, Kazuki Endo, no le daba ni un solo beso. Lo más fue un corto abrazo._

_"¿Kazu-nii que te sucede?_

_"A mi nada… ¿por?"_

_"Em... has estado poco cariñoso últimamente."_

_"¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta."_

_Sin decir nada, el menor se coloca al frente de su novio.__— "__Kazuki, bésame."_

_"Me gusta cuando tomas la iniciativa."_

**º·º·º·º**

Un cáncer puede ser desde tímido y aburrido hasta brillante y famoso.

_"Keita... ya me voy, ¿si~?"_

_"¿Um... a dónde?"_

_"Tengo una reunión con el director."_

_"Últimamente vas a muchas reuniones, Kazu-nii, eres aburrido". _

_"Keita, ser el presidente de un colegio no es nada fácil."_

_"Creo que tienes razón… además se te bien."_

**º·º·º·º**

Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos. No obstante los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto -alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.

_Kazuki y Keita se encontraban en el parquecito junto al colegio. Éste último sentado cómodamente sobre las piernas de Kazuki y con un semblante preocupado._

_"Kazu-nii…"__—el aludido no le contesta. — "¿P__or qué golpeaste a Nakajima-san? Casi lo dejas inconsciente y el sólo quiso curar la herida de mi brazo._

_"Por ti haría cualquier cosa"_

**º·º·º·º**

Un cáncer tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo-yo no me acuerdo de eso!"_

_"Pero yo sí."_

_"¿Cómo puede recordar eso?"_ _—pensó el menor con vergüenza._

_"Me acuerdo que mojabas la cama."_

**º·º·º·º**

En sus relaciones personales son una mezcla de duro y blando. Son leales a su pareja.

_"Kazu-nii… ¿podemos… eh... ir a cenar juntos?_

_"Etto… lo siento, Keita, pero estoy muy ocupado con las cosas del trabajo… ¿para la otra sí~?"_

_"Kazu-nii…" __—__casi al borde de las lágrimas."_

_"¡Keita, no… no llores! Em… yo… vamos a cenar, el trabajo puedo esperar."_

**·**

**·**

*******

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

La gran ventaja es que estos dos signos disfrutan demostrando su afecto hacia su pareja, y cuando los dos están de buen humor, es una combinación irresistible.

_"¡Jajaja!" __—ambos ríen de situaciones divertidas._

_"Fue gracioso." —dijo el ojiazul._

_"Sí. Keita…"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"Conozco algo mejor que esto."_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

**º·º·º·º**

Tauro sirve como un ancla para el variable temperamento emocional de Cáncer, siendo capaz de calmar las aguas y de dar lugar a una relación de amistad y de realización de pareja entre ambos signos.

_"¡¿Por qué tiene que abrazarte?!"_

_"Porque es mi amigo, Kazu-nii."_

_"¡No es así y tú lo sabes Keita! ¡Sabes que no te ve como un amigo y...!_

_"¿Panqueques?"__ —__dijo el otro sonriendo, ofreciéndole un plato viendo como su novio borraba su enojo, todo por culpa de __Yukihiko Naruse._

**º·º·º·º**

Cáncer aporta un sentido práctico y poco sofisticado a la pareja y alivia la tensión y volatilidad de Tauro.

_"__¡¡Kazuki, déjame!! ¡¡Necesito estudiar!!_

_"Estoy seguro que aprobarás."_

_"Aprobaré si me dejas estudiar en paz."_

_"¿Estás molesto, Keita"_

_"¡¡No!! Solo quiero estudiar en… __—sorpresivamente el mayor lo besa, luego se sonroja. —__… em…_

_"Estudia, o no aprobarás."_

**º·º·º·º**

El principal problema de esta pareja es que ambos signos tienen tendencia a grandes cambios de humor, lo que puede provocar diferencias de opinión y pequeñas disputas con cierta frecuencia, sobre todo cuando ambos coinciden en tener un bajón.

_"El café está amargo."_

_"No está amargo, Keita."_

_"Sí."_

_"Bien… lo probaré… Sí, está amargo."_

_"Creo que no eres bueno cocinando, Kazu-nii."_

_"Lo soy."_

**º·º·º·º**

Por otra parte, esta similaridad les ayuda a comprender mejor el uno al otro y a saber no tomar demasiado a pecho los enfados de su pareja.

_"Sería bueno pedir una pizza, Keita."_

_"¡Sí!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Los dos signos tienen gustos muy compatibles. Son sensibles, les gustan las cosas sencillas de la vida y les encanta pasar momentos de sosiego juntos en un ambiente tranquilo y hogareño.

_"No… no me quiero levantar…"_

_"Keita ya es de día."_

_"Hace frío, me quiero quedar aquí… abrazándote."_

_"En realidad hace mucho frío."_

**º·º·º·º**

En la cama, disfrutan de excitación sexual y calidez emocional, algo especialmente importante para el signo de Cáncer. Tauro reaccionará bien a las demostraciones de amor de Cáncer y, en conjunto, la compatibilidad sexual será elevada.

_"Ka… Kazuki… ¡Ah, ah, ah!"_

_"¡Keita…!_

**·**

**·**

*******

**『****º…Thє ****Eηd…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Yosh! No esforzamos en hacerlo, en algunas no sabíamos que colocar al respecto, yo quería humor, ella cursi xD, pero salió. Son muy compatibles. Esperemos que les haya gustado.

**¡Pedimos Review's!**

** x3**

Si quieren leer más Horóscopos, pasen a mi perfil, la mayoría son de Naruto, como el Yaoi y Hetero. Si tienen alguna duda o petición, díganme.


End file.
